This study describes the histologic and electron microscopic features of the skeletal muscle degeneration and exudative diathesis that develop in chicks deficient in selenium and vitamin E. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Van Vleet, J.F., and Ferrans, V.J.: Ultrastructural changes in skeletal muscle of selenium-vitamin E deficient ckicks. Am J Vet Res 37: 1081-1089, 1976.